


sleep in my arms tonight

by untakenbeepun



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Other, drew takes a nap, for the sleeping squad, this has been call out post for myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untakenbeepun/pseuds/untakenbeepun
Summary: Harrison makes Drew take a nap.





	sleep in my arms tonight

Drew was drooling into Harrison’s shirt.

He’d been inert for hours, snoring into Harrison’s chest and Harrison was loath to move him. The boy hadn’t had any sleep for over twenty-four hours, too busy trying to get his column, two essays and a presentation finished before their deadlines hit to go to bed. Harrison had all but manhandled him into bed and then found himself wide-awake with a limpet-like Drew clung to him, fast asleep.

That was okay. Harrison was content just to lie there and watch the love of his life _finally_ get some shut-eye.

Except that his limbs were twisted into a really awkward position. And he really needed to go pee.

He waited until he was almost bursting, and then gradually extricated himself from the bed, tip-toeing his way to the bathroom.  

When he returned, Drew was sitting up, looking bleary-eyed around the room.

“Harrison?” he mumbled.

“I’m here,” Harrison said, joining Drew back in the bed. “Sorry, love, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“S’fine. Should probably get up anyway. Still got an essay to finish.”

“Absolutely not.”

“But, if I can just get it done, then I can—”

Harrison sighed. “Drew, you’re barely coherent.”

“But—”

“ _Andrew_ , on no account are you to get out of this bed for at least another eight hours,” Harrison said, sternly.

“I just... I need to get it all done,” Drew said, his voice small. “Can’t let anyone down.”

There was a pang in Harrison’s heart.

“You won’t let anyone down, sweetheart,” he said softly, cradling Drew’s cheek. “Besides, you can’t expect your brain to just keep going and going. You have to take a break.”

Drew sighed, but he let himself be pulled down into Harrison’s arms, his head tucked on Harrison’s chest.

“Sometimes I can’t sleep,” Drew admitted. “Too many things to do.”

Harrison held him closer, brushing a kiss to the top of Drew’s head.

“I promise you it’s going to be okay,” he said. “Get some sleep, and in the morning, we’ll figure it out.”

Drew turned in Harrison’s arms, pressing his face into Harrison’s shirt. “Thanks.” His voice was muffled. “Love you.”

“I love you too,” Harrison said, softly. “ _So much._ ” 

His fingers threaded through Drew’s hair in smooth strokes. Drew let out a long sigh.

“Mmm,” he mumbled. “Feels nice.”

Then his breathing levelled out and Drew was asleep in Harrison’s arms once more.

Harrison went on holding him, his fingers stroking through Drew’s hair, marvelling at the wonder in his arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [bee-elzebub](https://bee-ezlebub.tumblr.com/) and on twitter at [@untakenbeepun](https://twitter.com/untakenbeepun)


End file.
